nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination talk:Administrators
please HELP!! 1) how can i become a citzen i love this site and i really want to help it grow... 2) (this but be really hard to ask but...) how can i create my own wikicounrty 3) how can i help editing stuff on politics. I really love politics and i'd love ot help. please send me a message on if you can help!!!! Crystalbeastdeck09 00:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome. :# You can become a citizen if you made 50 useful edits and if you have been here for four days or more; :# You can't create your own country here. If you wish to do so, please visit another fiction wikia; :# You could start by joining a party. : 07:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Ha my first Edit ever! Good Times! Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :I enjoy it too when I stumble upon some artifacts of my first months here. 11:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Mine's somewhere in the Pub's archives. I like it, BTW, how you ask questions before making a load of annoying edits. --Semyon 13:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ha i know Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Dimi, American Eagle is not active at all, so it would be best to mention it (or even remove his adminship in favor of someone who is active). HORTON11: • 18:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :You know what, I'll contact him and ask him whether he would like to hang on to it, all right? The things is: you can't just de-buro someone. I think you need to ask Central Wikia to do that. So, I'll contact AJ and if he's fine with it, I'll ask Wikia to make it happen. 18:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I have made the request already. Consider me un-bureaucrated. --American Eagle 19:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::No harm is done being bureaucrated, you know. I consider it a waste of time to un-admin/bureaucrat inactive people who were formerly excellent users--what if they return? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::AJ made a point of it that he didn't mind. I suppose that means he won't return. 09:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::If someone returns and is de-adminned, he has to follow standard procedure. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Calling AE an 'excellent user' is a stretch. He should be blocked, frankly. --Semyon 16:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Because of the trial? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:43, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well, that would be a trial that makes sense: putting the former Supreme Judge for the current Supreme Judges :P Unfortunately, I'm not impartial on this one, so I can't be judge then. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Seems a little pointless to trial an inactive person. I guess we'll just wait until he comes back... --Semyon 10:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Seems like waiting a very long time :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Why do you want that AE be blocked semyon? 14:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC)~ Well, I'm not really too bothered, because he's inactive, but I do think that the way he handled the Brigade trial was unacceptable. --Semyon 14:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well, he handled worse during the Alexandru Latin Trial. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I wasn't here then of course, but I thought that was Yuri. --Semyon 20:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Yuri was the judge, but AE also had a very clear opinion which was similar to Yuri's. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we should list the chat moderators (me and Happy65) somewhere as well? 77topaz (talk) 20:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : exists for that purpose. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:18, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Technically, you can use that to find administrators as well, and new users may not understand how that page works or even that it exists. 77topaz (talk) 08:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::With all respect, a chat mod function is not that important. And anyway, the only time you encounter it is on the chat, where one can also see a yellow star in front of those people who are chat mods. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat: Ooswesthoesbes I have heard from several users in the community that they would like me as a bureaucrat, which I of course do not oppose. I also heard that TimeMaster is considering adminship. In order to do things in an orderly fashion and not having to bother Dimitri or Wikia twice, we first gonna hold a vote/discussion on by bureaucratship, and when that is accepted or denied by the community, then we do TimeMaster. So, this vote's about: Should Ooswesthoesbes become a bureaucrat? (arguments are of course welcome) --OuWTB 14:09, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :As we've been discussing in chat: votes on user rights won't be decided by simple majority vote. There needs to be (near) consensus. --Semyon 14:42, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ; Pro * --OuWTB 14:09, April 15, 2015 (UTC) * --Semyon 14:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC) * HORTON11: • 14:25, April 15, 2015 (UTC) * Frijoles333 TALK 14:38, April 15, 2015 (UTC) * --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) * Wabba The I (talk) 19:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) *—TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, April 15, 2015 (UTC) * Bart K (talk) 13:19, April 17, 2015 (UTC) *Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:01, April 17, 2015 (UTC) * Happy65 17:49, April 18, 2015 (UTC) * --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:41, April 19, 2015 (UTC) * ... ; Contra * ... ; Neutral/Abstention * ... ; Comments Seems sensible to have an active bureaucrat. Oos is our most experienced user, and can be trusted with the additional responsibility. --Semyon 14:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Got nothing to say besides dittoing Semyon. xD --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Do we have enough signatures to contact Wikia? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I'll contact Dimitri, but I'd like to wait until one week has passed since the beginning of the voting, so it's 100% sure :3 --OuWTB 11:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'll inform him now. --OuWTB 14:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi folks. Looks fine by me. I'll make the appropriate arrangements. [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 14:26, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Danke :) --OuWTB 14:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Administrator: TimeMaster I would like to become an admin, for this main reason: I want to be able to better cleanup this wiki through deletion of stubs and such (I promise not to delete significant pages without consulting the community first, to those who I may have angered by marking a page for deletion). I have lots of experience, the main example of which is Conworlds Wiki, where I'm the de facto head admin. :o Also, I think I'd also like to make a few more templates, for which access to MediaWiki would be helpful. ; Pro *—TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) *... ; Contra *--OuWTB 08:49, April 23, 2015 (UTC) While I value TimeMaster's efforts in cleaning up the wiki and his other contributions, I do not see a direct need for him to have admin rights. As basically, him adding deletion templates is pretty much the same as he proposes here. Currently, we have two (or well, one, as Semyon is temporarily inactive) active admins who can pretty much handle all themselves. TimeMaster has shown recently that he still likes an edit war every now and then, has (minor) conflicts with several users, and is quite radical and persistent when it comes to his opinion (f.e. retroactivity, page deletions, etc.). Therefore, I think it would be best to at least wait a bit longer, until he has proven that he can be less temperamented. *HORTON11: • 12:45, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Will have to agree with my comrades here, though it's a very mild contra. We could and should have anoter (or more) admin(s) some time in the future, but we can wait. And like his former majesty, he can show up when summoned if needed. *... ; Neutral/Abstain *77topaz (talk) 09:23, April 23, 2015 (UTC) While a slightly wider admin team would be useful, I do feel that it's probably better to have a person separating TM from the delete button - he might be slightly too fond of Template:Delete. :P Plus, he does occasionally get into edit wars, such as recently at .lo. *... ; Comments :o Okay, application withdrawn. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, April 23, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 18:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC)